The present invention relates to releasable ski bindings and brakes in general and in particular to a releasable ski binding useable in conjunction with a ski brake for centering a ski boot longitudinally and laterally in the binding.
In applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,370 issued Sept. 20, 1971 there is disclosed a releasable ski binding having a boot mounted plate means and a clamping means for releasable securing a ski boot to a ski rearward of the toe and forward of the rear of the heel of the ski boot.
In applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 73,997 filed Sept. 10, 1979 there is disclosed a ski brake having a holding means for holding the ski brake in an inoperative position.
In practice entry into a ski binding as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,370 which is being used with a ski brake as disclosed in applicant's copending application Ser. No. 73,997 is most easily accomplished using the holding means of the ski brake. By stepping downwardly between the side clamping members of the binding with the boot mounted plate means being utilized for engaging the holding means of the ski brake, the position of the ski boot can be fixed longitudinally relative to the clamping members.
While heretofore, the holding means of the ski brake in cooperation with the boot mounted plate means may be employed for facilitating the positioning of the ski boot in the binding longitudinally relative to the clamping members, there has not been heretofore any means provided in either the binding including the boot plate or the holding means of the ski brake in either the above identified patent or application for centering the ski boot laterally between the clamping members. Such a capability is particularly desirable on a steep or icy slope to insure proper engagement of the binding parts.